


Call It Magic

by Blackbirb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirb/pseuds/Blackbirb
Summary: Cientos de años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que escuchó esa melodía a orillas del lago. Y ahora, por razones desconocidas, había regresado a su vida.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Call It Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Previamente publicado en el foro de Mundo Yaoi por su 25vo. Reto literario “Song of our Souls”, bajo el mismo username.
> 
> Para este reto se debía utilizar una canción, y la que escogí fue [It's been a long, long time - versión de Doris Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZQXMgUA5c8)

Una vez más se encontraba a orillas del lago, aquel lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo y espíritu de Arturo Pendragon.

Sentado y con su mirada fija en el agua, Merlín sintió cómo el viento se colaba por sus prendas hasta los huesos. Era una sensación incómoda y a la cual no llegaba a acostumbrarse; sin embargo, lo que más le helaba la piel y retumbaba en su mente era el llanto desgarrador proveniente desde las profundidades del Lago de Avalon.

Todas las noches compartía su tristeza en silencio. Nunca sintió la necesidad de preguntarle a aquella voz quién era o qué le ocurría, pues sabía que las palabras sobraban ante un dolor tan incesante como el que emanaba entre sollozos. Él lo había vivido en su momento y pese a la cantidad de años transcurridos desde ese suceso, su corazón no había sanado en lo absoluto.

Aún le continuaba esperando; aún aguardaba por el día en que Arturo regresara como Rey de Albion.

Merlín no se dio cuenta en qué momento el llanto ajeno cesó, sólo para ser reemplazado por su propio desconsuelo. Era ahora él quien, sin poderlo evitar, compartía su dolor y se mostraba vulnerable ante el lago y sus profundidades.

 _ **─Jamás pensé que estarías tan cerca de mí ─**_ dijo la voz sin un ápice de tristeza en sus palabras, y lo suficientemente claro para que Merlín se sobresaltara.

Empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, confundido. De todas sus noches frente al lago desde la muerte de Arturo, esta era la primera vez que escuchaba más que sólo llanto en medio de ese desolado ambiente. Se empezó a preguntar a qué se debía ese inesperado cambio, y con el transcurso de los segundos su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más. Al no escuchar nuevamente la voz, decidió romper él mismo ese silencio.

 **─¿Arturo? ─** fue lo primero que acertó a preguntar. Arturo no era el único que descansaba en lo profundo, pero no podía evitar desear que fuera él quien le hablaba.

No obstante, la voz no volvió a pronunciarse y en su lugar escuchó una leve melodía, una que no había rozado sus tímpanos desde los años sesenta y la misma que había resonado el día en que Arturo partió del mundo de los vivos. En aquel entonces no estaba seguro de su significado, pero ahora tenía una mejor idea de lo que trataba de comunicarle.

Aun así, Merlín no logró reaccionar a tiempo y cuando se dio cuenta, vio que se encontraba nuevamente sobre su cama; agitado y sudoroso, en ─la ahora conocida─ Inglaterra.

**. . .**

El sonido de la alarma fue lo que logró levantar a Merlín finalmente. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas dándole vueltas al sueño que lo había despertado alterado, pero la época del año hacía que desease quedarse un poco más debajo de las sábanas. Para su desgracia y si quería seguir disfrutando de la calidez de un colchón y calefactor, tenía que ir a trabajar.

Habían pasado ya varios siglos desde que se tuvo que acostumbrar a esa vida, a la de un humano común y corriente, adaptándose a los cambios según cada época. Presenció conflictos, hurtos de tierras, guerras y muertes; y pese a que intentó ayudar en cada gran suceso, con el paso de estos se daba cuenta de que no podía salvar a todos y de que la estupidez del hombre sobrepasaba sus poderes.

Por ello pues, limitó el uso de su magia a ocasiones extremadamente necesarias, como el rejuvenecimiento de su ser cada cierto periodo de tiempo. Realmente no le molestaba el paso de los años en él, pero prefería su cuerpo más joven y ágil; además, el día en que Arturo se levantara, deseaba que lo viera como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego de su rutina de todas las mañanas (que sólo consistía en comer algo y vestirse), salió a las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad camino a su trabajo. Se había hecho con un cargo dentro del área de medicina. No, no precisamente como médico o enfermero; era más bien un ayudante de limpieza en un hospital. La verdad es que no muchas cosas habían cambiado con su persona desde que era sirviente de Arturo, y aunque ese trabajo no le dejaba demasiado dinero, tampoco es que le importaba. Al menos lo poco que ganaba le bastaba para pagar el piso y sobrevivir (y para comprarse alguna que otra golosina. ¡Las maravillas que se habían inventado en esta época!)

Al llegar al hospital, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que algo estaba ocurriendo en la entrada, donde dos jóvenes se hallaban exteriorizando sus sentimientos a través de una lírica y una melodía. Al parecer, era una de esas raras ocasiones donde las canciones y almas de dos personas se sincronizaban.

Era una leyenda que ya llevaba años cruzando de boca en boca y algunos, mayormente los más jóvenes y románticos, creían en ella fervientemente y juraban esperar por sus seres amados toda la eternidad, si ese era el caso. Por supuesto, la gran mayoría no lo hacía y simplemente se lanzaba a los brazos de quien la vida les ponía enfrente, haciendo durar las relaciones lo más que podían. Por otro lado, también existían los más escépticos, quienes simplemente se dedicaban a encuentros de una noche o centraban su atención en cosas más importantes como el estudio o trabajo.

Merlín, maravillado, era el único que las observaba. Para él se trataba de un acto mágico que sólo podía ocurrir al encuentro de dos seres destinados a ser siempre uno, y cada vez que lograba ser partícipe de esto (que podía contarlas con una sola mano), se sentía menos solo en el mundo. Por supuesto, a lo largo de los años había conocido personas que en algún momento logró llamar amigos, y en el hospital todos lo trataban muy bien. Aun así, ser el único poseedor de magia y no poder mencionarlo a los demás llegaba a ser solitario gran parte del tiempo.

Presenciar estos momentos de magia era, de cierta forma, reconfortante.

Cuando las dos jóvenes se fueron tomadas de la mano, sintió cómo otra gran mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y le alborotaba el cabello.

 **─No te preocupes ─** dijo una de las enfermeras, Judith **─. Ya llegará tu turno y podrás hacer tu dueto en medio de una plaza o lo que sea.**

Merlín rió y se limitó a darle los buenos días. Realmente no deseaba hacer un dueto y mucho menos dar un espectáculo en una plaza llena de gente. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era hallar una respuesta a aquel recurrente sueño y saber si tenía alguna conexión con su espera por Arturo.

**. . .**

Aquel día transcurrió con normalidad (dentro de lo que cabe para un hospital) y para las diez de la noche, Merlín se encontraba una vez más en el piso que rentaba. Había pasado por algunos lugares antes de volver a casa, sin el objetivo de comprar algo en específico sino, más bien, como una rutina. Fue a varias plazas, se sentó en algunos parques y entró a múltiples centros comerciales; desgraciadamente, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo de todas las noches.

Regresó a casa sin una pista de Arturo y simplemente se sentó sobre su cama a comer un postre que le había regalado Judith al término de su turno. Sabía que era adicto a los postres, y a veces a la enfermera le preocupaba que él no estuviera comiendo lo suficiente. Desalentado, empezó a preguntarse si ya era tiempo de moverse a otra ciudad.

 _ **“Cuando Albion lo necesite, él se levantara nuevamente”**_ , esas habían sido las palabras de El Gran Dragón y a las que se había aferrado en creer durante todos esos años, pero ninguna guerra o conflicto había sido lo suficiente para que eso pasara. Así que únicamente se dedicó a moverse de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de que su encuentro sea, más bien, fortuito.

Pero había algo que aún le inquietaba, y es que esa melodía (distante y confusa) había retornado a su vida estando en aquel lugar. ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Se acercaría el tiempo de alguna guerra peor que todas las anteriores? Y de ser así, ¿sería el regreso de Arturo lo suficiente para ganarlas?

Agotado tanto física como mentalmente y habiendo terminado de devorar el postre, se quedó dormido con migas sobre su rostro y sin haberse quitado el uniforme.

Al despertar el día siguiente, sin embargo, no fue muy diferente del anterior. El sueño se había repetido y su cuerpo aún se encontraba desgastado por las largas horas de pie y las pocas de sueño.

**─Tal vez debería dejar de comer antes de dormir.**

**. . .**

Intentar llevar un día normal dentro del hospital requería de peripecias, incluso para Merlín. En un momento se encuentra arreglando las camas de algunos pacientes, y al siguiente se le puede encontrar limpiando el vómito de algún niño en la sala de espera. Lo cierto es que ningún día era el mismo y eso le agradaba; traía a su memoria recuerdos de una época en la que solía servir para un idiota, a quien terminó llamando su amigo.

Lo que Merlín no esperaba aquel día era volver a escuchar una melodía, _su melodía,_ fuera de sus sueños. Nuevamente era confusa, como si estuviese distorsionada, pero a diferencia del mundo onírico, esta vez sonaba más fuerte que las anteriores y parecía proceder de algo (o alguien) en movimiento.

Salió a toda prisa de la habitación en donde se encontraba en busca del origen de la melodía, que con cada paso apresurado que daba retumbaba con más fuerza en su cabeza. Casi le daba la impresión de que se escuchaba dentro de todo el hospital, pero por los rostros de desconcierto (y uno que otro regaño que lograba oír) del personal al verlo recorrer las instalaciones con tal furor, sabía que todo estaba únicamente dentro de su propio ser.

No fue hasta que llegó a la puerta de emergencias que lo vio, y a la melodía se le sumó una lírica que se hacía cada vez más clara, pero empezaba a desvanecerse nuevamente. El cuerpo de Arturo, al parecer inconsciente, estaba siendo llevado sobre una camilla dentro de aquella sala, y lo último que Merlín logró divisar antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue una gran mancha de sangre.

Lo estaba perdiendo nuevamente. Arturo estaba frente a él, herido, y lo estaba perdiendo como hace mucho tiempo. Lo supo por la canción que ahora era más bien un susurro en su mente.

 **─¿Merlín? ¿Qué te ocurre? No puedes correr dentro del hospital ─** escuchó a una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de uno de los auxiliares que le había regañado en los pasillos. Tuvo que retener con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de abrir esas puertas e ir con Arturo.

 **─Lo siento ─** trató de fingir una sonrisa **─. Oí alborotos y quería saber qué ocurría. ¿Qué le pasó a ese hombre?**

 **─Hubo un robo no muy lejos y ese policía salió herido por ayudar a la víctima ─** los ojos de Merlín se abrieron de par en par **─. Se lo han llevado para quitarle la bala.**

Merlín calló por varios segundos, los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos por el otro quien le escudriñó con la mirada.

 **─¿Lo conoces? ─** preguntó el auxiliar y Merlín retomó su atención en él.

**─¿Eh?**

**─Si lo conoces, al policía que entró ahí.**

**─Sí. Digo, no. No, no. No realmente ─** mintió, más por la sorpresa que por voluntad propia. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir y prefirió marcharse hacia los baños lo más pronto que pudo antes de que el contrario se diera cuenta de ello.

Arturo estaba ahí, a tan sólo metros de él y no podía verlo. Su condición era desconocida y él no podía hacer nada. Si lo perdía nuevamente, nada le aseguraba que lo volvería a ver dentro de otros cientos de años más. No, debía encontrar la forma de poder acercarse a él y salvarle, no le importaba si le veían usando su magia. Tenía que…

Su pensamiento se detuvo al escuchar aquella composición retornar en su cabeza; en un segundo fue casi como un suspiro, ligero y casi imperceptible, elevando su volumen al compás de las manecillas de un reloj.

_**But words can wait until some other day...** _

Merlín sintió su pecho aligerarse y su corazón acelerarse al mismo tiempo. Arturo no poseía magia, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que esta era su forma de comunicarse con él y asegurarle que estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien. Lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar para poder reencontrarse como era debido.

**. . .**

Nadie le mencionó a Merlín que esperar era un método más de tortura.

Había intentado retomar su trabajo con la mayor normalidad posible, pero su impulso por salir en busca de Arturo ya había levantado múltiples cuestionamientos entre el personal de médicos y compañeros de limpieza, sin mencionar que se había mantenido limpiando en las salas aledañas a la de emergencias.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas y la música no había cesado, pero la lírica aún no terminaba de sonarle completa. Por intervalos escuchaba la misma línea una y otra vez, como si tratara de tranquilizarle. Ciertamente funcionaba, de lo contrario no se encontraría arreglando camas que ya se encontraban tendidas.

Al terminar en aquella habitación, salió y echó una ojeada sobre su hombro en dirección a la puerta de emergencias. Cada vez que observaba, no sabía con certeza si alguien había entrado o salido, y eso de verdad le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

 **─Merlín ─** dijo una voz aguda frente a él. Se trataba de Judith **─. Ya está fuera de peligro. Lo han llevado a una habitación y se encuentra durmiendo ─** se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro antes de acercarse a su orej **a─. No tiene permitido las visitas, pero puede que tú no sepas eso.**

Merlín, confundido, vio como ella le hacía un ademán para que la siguiera por el pasillo, y así lo hizo.

 **─¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ─** preguntó cuando estuvo junto a ella.

 **─Todos te vimos desesperado cuando llegó, pero sólo yo me di cuenta de tu mirada, Merlín ─** volteó levemente su rostro para mirarle con una sonrisa **─. Lucías preocupado, y aun así tenías el mismo brillo en los ojos que cuando observabas a esas chicas el día de ayer.**

Merlín enmudeció mientras sentía cómo sus orejas elevaban de temperatura. Judith se percató de ello y soltó una risilla por lo bajo. Se detuvieron en una de las habitaciones y, al asegurarse de que no hubiera alguien más en el corredor, la enfermera abrió la puerta.

**─Trata de no quedarte mucho tiempo.**

**─Gracias. ¡De verdad, gracias! ─** Merlín le regaló la sonrisa más genuina de aquel día antes de entrar y poner seguro a la puerta.

_**Haven't felt like this my dear...** _

Lo primero que Merlín notó de Arturo fue que su cabello estaba más corto de cuando se conocieron. Mucho más corto.

Se acercó a paso lento, inseguro de qué hacer. Era irónico que había pasado las últimas horas pensando en estar junto a él y ahora que lo estaba, le costaba siquiera dar unos pocos pasos hacia la cama en donde se encontraba durmiendo.

_**It's been a long time...** _

Tomó un banco y se sentó en él a la derecha de la cama. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho con cada palpitación. Incrédulo a lo que sus ojos presenciaban, tomó la mano de Arturo y la palpó durante varios segundos. Quería convencerse de que no era un sueño.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

Sí, era real. Después de tanto tiempo, tenía a Arturo frente a él.

_**Ah, kiss me once...** _

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando retomó su atención a la lírica en su cabeza. Había estado ahí todo el tiempo, sólo se había olvidado de ello.

¿Realmente debía hacerle caso a la canción dentro de su cabeza? Es decir, sí, había sido un movimiento acertado con anterioridad el haber esperado a que los cirujanos hicieran lo suyo para ayudar a Arturo; y claro, sus sospechas de que Arturo _probablemente_ era lo que los jóvenes en la actualidad llamaban eran elevadas, pero esto… Esto sobrepasaba los límites.

_**then kiss me twice...** _

Y aun así, Merlín se levantó e inclinó su cuerpo en dirección al de su Rey. Pudo sentir el roce de su respiración con su rostro al acercarse con el pasar de los segundos y las piernas empezaron a flaquearle. Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. Seguramente si El Gran Dragón le mencionaba que esta era la manera en la que se reencontraría con Arturo…

_**then kiss me once again...** _

Tomó el rostro de Arturo y acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Su piel estaba reseca y sus labios eran ásperos; pero a Merlín le parecía perfecto.

Sintió una mano igual de tosca tomarle por la nuca y profundizar el beso, pero Merlín dudaba de que Arturo fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo o de a quien estaba besando. Probablemente creía que se trataba de Gwen, ¡nada más lejos de la realidad!

Se apartó de inmediato un tanto agitado y con las orejas enrojecidas, encontrándose con los orbes azules de Arturo que le miraban en total confusión.

 **─Lo siento, su Alteza. De verdad lo siento. Yo… ─** se detuvo al notar que Arturo no le estaba prestando atención. Por el contrario, parecía que estaba buscando algo en la mesita junto a su cama **─. ¿Arturo?**

 **─¿Dónde están mis flores? ─** le preguntó con una ceja elevada y una sonrisa ladina, pobremente oculta.

**─¿Qué?**

**─Mis flores, ¿no le pones flores a todos los pacientes de aquí? ─** ahora le sonreía por completo y Merlín no pudo evitar ser recíproco.

 _ **─It's been a long, long time… ─**_ Merlín tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que no era aquella voz dentro de su cabeza la que entonaba la lírica, sino Arturo, frente a él, y quien continuaba observándole. No era una mirada acusatoria como las que solía darle hace mucho tiempo, más bien parecía reconfortante. Como si no hubiera problema en acercarse y continuar en donde Merlín lo había terminado.

 _ **─Never thought that you’d be standing here so close to me… ─**_ ahora eran sus labios que pronunciaban aquellas palabras que había escuchado antes, en lo más profundo de sus sueños. Nunca pensó que las diría a viva voz tan pronto, y mucho menos a él. Retomó su lugar en frente de aquel rostro que había añorado por tanto tiempo y escuchó la voz ajena nuevamente en un susurro:

_**─There’s so much I feel that I should say… ─** _

_**─But words can wait until some other day ─** _

Los labios de Arturo dejaron de parecerle tan ásperos esta vez y se dedicó a besarlos una, dos y muchas veces más, hasta que ambos se vieron en la necesidad de respirar como era debido.

 **─Llegó mil años tarde, su Alteza ─** dijo Merlín con una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento **─. ¿Y por qué tuvo que escoger una profesión tan arriesgada? ¡Como si haber muerto antes no hubiese sido suficiente!**

 **─Bueno, no es como que si fuera inmortal ─** Arturo elevó una ceja, inquisitivo **─. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿por qué sigues aquí? No me dijiste que eras inmortal, Merlín. ¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando? ¿O tengo que volver a morir?**

Arturo rió, pero Merlín lo encontró menos gracioso. Aun así, no era momento para empezar de nuevo con las peleas.

 **─¿Y bien? ¿Ya está listo para retomar su reino y unir todo Albion? ─** preguntó en su lugar. Vio cómo Arturo negó con la cabeza.

**─Eso ya quedó atrás. Todo ha cambiado.**

**─Pero, Arturo ─** dijo Merlín, confundido había esperado un largo periodo de tiempo para ello y ahora él decía eso **─. Ese es tu destino. Sino, y no es que no me alegre de que haya regresado, ¿para qué habrá venido?**

**─Probablemente mi destino era volver para terminar aquello que quedó a orillas de Avalon.**

Ambos quedaron en silencio y Merlín sintió cómo sus orejas volvían a enrojecerse. Por supuesto, Arturo no perdió la oportunidad de hacer hincapié en ello y reírse de él.

Seguramente si El Gran Dragón le mencionaba que esta era la manera en la que se reencontraría con Arturo… lo volvería a repetir una y otra vez.  



End file.
